Singin' in the Rain
by omggcece
Summary: \\And they run out of the diner and into the rain, arms wrapped around each other and she's never been this happy.\\ Carly-centric. SamFreddie.


With every strike of lightening

Comes a memory that lasts

And not a word is left unspoken

-_Before the Storm, _Miley Cyrus

.

.

.

The American meaning of Carly is _"_strong one_."_

It doesn't fit her, not really, because she's the weakest person she knows and even though nothing bad has ever happened to her she's sure if something _did, _she'd break into a million little pieces and never be able to put herself back together.

Sure, her mother's dead. But she had died on the day she was born - she doesn't even know what she looked like _( a l l t h e p i c t u r e s h a v e b e e n b u r n t )._

Sure, her father's in the service. But her whole life he had been just a _little _unstable and just a _little _to attached too his medicine for his depression, so - _shh, don't tell anyone! _- she doesn't really give a crap that he's gone.

She has an awesome brother, Spencer, a best friend who she knows has her back, and a second best friend who gives her all the attention - _shh, don't tell anyone! - _she's always kind of craved _( w a n t e d )._

She knows she doesn't _likelike _him, but he's just always been there, complimenting her and obsessing over her and _loving her _and she just kinda _needs _it, you know? It's self assurance and everything that she's _p r e t t y _and _g r e a t ( and not the one who killed her mother )._

.

.

.

It's the sixteenth anniversary of her mother's death. It's also her sixteenth birthday. . .the worst day of all the Shay's lives.

.

.

.

_( Shh, don't tell anyone but sometimes she hates her mother; hates her for making the day of her birth a day of tears and singing - s h o u t i n g - in the rain )_

_._

_._

_._

She doesn't get a party, never has, and she silently tells Sam and Freddie _too leave her and Spencer alone. _She doesn't know what they do without her...

She's learned now that it's stupid to think without her, Sam and Freddie blend into _nothingness _and just sit at home wishing she was there, right there with them.

She waits until it _r a i n s, _rains like it always does on this day _( w h y ? ) _and runs out of the apartment, barefoot and in her pajamas. She ignores Lewbert's shouts and flashes of Spencer crying his eyes out and sobbing into the phone, her father crying in reply goes through her mind before _t h e s t o r m._

The rain is _so, so _cold and it makes her _Seattle Seahawks _jersey cling to her slim frame and her angry tears mix with the rain but she doesn't notice.

_"_I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain, what a glorious feelin'..._" _she _Y E L L S _it and there's a strike of lightening that actually _scares _her and she wonders if the lightening will strike her, but it doesn't - _Thank God._

And just like that, the moment is over and she's done _( f i n i s h e d ). _She feels better, but doesn't go back inside because she knows if she sees Spencer she'll be depressed all over again. She's made that mistake before and isn't going to do it this year.

As she walks the streets of Seattle rocks cut her feet, make them _bleed _and they hurt but the rain washes out the blood before she even has time to react. People give her weird looks, but taking a page from Sam she simply gives them the finger and they turn away - they should mind their own business, anyway.

She doesn't know how she ends up outside of the Groovy Smoothie, but she does and is shocked out of her angst.

There's Sam and Freddie, at the three of there's un-official table, making out over two smoothies and donut-holes-on-a-stick. Her mouth drops open and she needs to know _why, _needs to know if this is _really ( t r u l y ) _happening. She throws open the door and it's like a scene out of a movie, how it all happens. Every one's heads turn towards her and Sam and Freddie break apart, their jaw's dropping to the floor at her apperance.

She admits she probably _does _look quite _horrible _at this moment, her hair scarily straight, clinging to her body, as is her clothes, and feet cut up and a small trail of blood behind her that's eventually cleaned up by the sky's tears.

_"_Carly! What are you doing here?_" _Sam finally stutters out.

_"_Close that door! The rain's a-getting into the shop,_" _some guy she assumes is the manager barks and she quickly shuts the door. He pats his belly, looking her up and down. _"_Let's get you a-cleaned up, little lady._"_

She nods, as she follows him into the back. He hands her a pack of _Wonder Woman _band-aids, and it looks like a cringe but she means it to be a smile. Three band-aids are put on each foot as he grabs a towel from the shelf and throws it to her.

She dries off as much as she can, and after she's done she puts it around her shoulders. _"_Thank you, very much - _" _A look at his name tag... _"_Ashley._"_

He frowns at this. _"_Please, call me a nice, manly name like...Jimmy or something like that. I still don't know why my mother named me that..._"_

Slightly amused, she hops of the freezer she was seated on and walks out of the room. The other customers seem to have forgotten about her dramatic entrance, but Sam and Freddie haven't. They're talking in hushed tones and they don't see her as she makes her way over to them.

_"_Carly-_" _Freddie starts, but then he notices her standing next to the table and stops. _"_What were you doing?_" _He asks in a worried tone, rising from his seat to put a hand on her shoulder. Sam follows his lead, grabbing her hand and giving it a small squeeze.

_"_I know you don't want to talk about it, Carls. Where do you want to go?_" _This earns her a confused look from Freddie, but she mouths _I'll tell you later _in response.

_"_Err, is your Mom home?_" _She says nervously, looking down at the floor. Sam smirks, shaking her head no.

_"_Come on Fredwardo, Carly's sleeping over at my place. Can you carry her? We don't need her dying of blood loss._"_

Freddie rolls his eyes at Sam's nickname before picking up the brunette bridal style, and out of the smoothie shop.

.

.

.

_( y o u s t i l c a l l h i m n a m e s a f t e r a t o t a l m a k e - o u t s e s s i o n ? )_

_( Dude, what are you talking about? )_

_( D o n ' t l i e ! I s a w y o u w i t h m y _o w n e y e s ! _)_

_( I insult him because it's just...us. )_

_( Why are you so mad? What, are you jealous? )_

_(...Oh my gosh. You like Freddie, too. )_

_( I l i k e t h e a t t e n t i o n )_

_( You...like. The attention.)_

_( Y e a h. )_

_( Dude... )_

_( D o n ' t t e l l a n y o n e, S a m ! )_

_._

_._

_._

_( She gets a new boyfriend but he doesn't get o b s e s s e d with her like Freddie was. So she dumps him. )_

_( The next time she goes for a nerd. He doesn't do it, either. She dumps him, gets a new one...the pattern repeats itself, like a broken record and she ignores the concerned looks Spencer gives her. )_

_._

_._

_._

_"_Why do you need this attention, Carly?_" _Wendy asks one day over the phone, interrupting one of Carly's rants.

_"_Why do I? ...I don't know._" _She answers back and it's the whole, honest truth..._( no t h i n g b u t t h e t r u t h, b a b y )_

.

.

.

It's six months, a number of days and weeks she's not sure of when her dad comes back home to be with her and Spencer.

.

.

.

Sam's sitting in a diner and it's raining and all the people inside are kind of blurry, but Sam stays clear and doesn't fade like the rest of them and she's sure if Freddie was there with her he wouldn't either.

There's barely any sound except a twinkling sound when she comes through the door, because of some chimes that are hanging over the door. It's barely heard, though, over all the chatter but Sam hears it, turning her head towards her with a sharp turn of the head that looks like it could cause someone whiplash.

She slowly makes her way over to the booth, sliding in shakily across from her friend. _"_My dad is home - with us, and Spencer, and everything._"_

_"_Yeah...I know,_" _she whispers and she sighs, not meeting your face. It's like she already _k n o w s ( f i g u r e d o u t ) _what you're going too say.

_"_He's giving me the attention that Freddie gave me. . .I finally found it._" _A smile, a real genuine smile that hasn't been on your face since they started dating crosses your face and it feels like a new chapter of your life is beginning.

.

.

.

Her and Sam run out of the diner and into the rain, arms wrapped around each other and she's never been this happy.

_"I'm singin' in the rain,_

_Just singin' in the rain_

_What a glorious feelin'_

_I'm happy again_

_I'm laughing at the clouds,_

_So dark up above_

_The sun's in my heart_

_And I'm ready for love!"_

This time, as you sing in the rain, you actually _mean _those lyrics.

.

**A/N: I hope you liked this! I don't know who I'm better at writing, Sam or Carly; I have similar traits to both of them but overall, I'm more like Carly. In your review, if you can spare the thought, can you tell me who I'm better at? Please and thank you! :)**


End file.
